


How to deal with an NCIS agent

by kiry



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *13年旧档 我差点忘了我还写过这个*allG Callen，包含和Neal的奇怪拉郎
Relationships: G Callen/Arkady Kolchek, G Callen/Nate Getz, G Callen/Sam Hanna
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

＃SG  
遊戲自然而然地開始。G還沒來得及說一個字大塊頭就簡單粗暴地扒他的衣服。  
「Hey，hey……」G被殺了個措手不及，好笑地看著搭檔急不可耐的樣子。而得知對方毫無停手的意思後，他唯一能做的就是抬起屁股好讓Sam把他的褲子，連帶內褲脫下來。  
接吻的時候G發出一聲不知道舒服還是不滿的悶哼，聽起來非常色气。然後他就感覺他的衕伴大腿間的「衕伴」愈發挺立硬起。「你從沒告訴過我你會對著一個男人…還是一個三年的搭檔，勃起，Sam。」G在難得唇舌空出時見縫插針地調侃了一句。  
「你也沒告訴過我你對男人的吸引力絲毫不亞於對女人，Mr.Callen。」  
「你難道不會用那個叫眼睛的地方發現嗎——我錯了，是那個叫陰莖的地方？」  
爭吵以對方氣喘呼呼的一句「閉嘴，白人馬子」結束。而接下來兩人再沒有拌嘴的閒情了。  
————中間太懶就跳過啦————  
Sam粗暴地頂入他的後穴時，初次開啟的地方傳來異樣的痛感，在G來不及咬緊嘴唇的時候就被深深插入，剛剛合上的嘴唇瞬間張開，發出一聲近乎慘烈的尖叫。  
「我記得你連中六槍的時候也沒這麼慘叫過啊……G。」唯一有功夫耍嘴皮子的那個人，話畢后便開始了快速的抽插。「忍著點吧……後面就舒服了……」  
G在迷茫的感知中模模糊糊想著這話是不是Hetty告訴了Sam，因為她總是對的。剛開始的劇烈摩擦還有些疼，等到後來，完全是慢慢被快感填滿。  
Jesus。G堅信自己是無神論者，但此時他實在不知道心裡呼喊誰的名字比較好，因為這感覺真是…太他媽棒了。  
果然還是簡單粗暴的東西合他口味。在和男人做愛之前G Callen三十多年的人生從來沒想過，屁股里塞著個硬東西進進出出，感覺居然不亞於在馬爾代夫的海灘曬太陽。G只想著自己的感知全部失靈，麵具和身為男人的自尊就像他現在一樣被扒個一乾二淨，他什麽都做不到，除了放聲叫出來和一次次高潮。  
「Booya——啊哈，好棒，好棒，啊——」  
生理性淚水劃過臉頰的一瞬間，G失去了与世界的聯繫，一頭栽倒在床上。

＃NG1  
「Hey，你，就是你，別看別人了Nate。」還是沒躲過去。Nate在心裡哀歎一聲，然後不得不轉身應答Kensi的召喚。  
可是她連回應的時間都沒給，直接開門見山切入主題：「不想談談agent Callen的事嗎？」  
…大個忽然覺得自己的膝蓋一痛。他馬上就想起Callen的藍眼睛，他精（ai）巧（cuo）的個頭，抱在懷裡的話也衹能到他的肩膀…  
「看吧。」Kensi雙手抱臂，一副勝利者的姿態。「這就是你心不在焉的證明。承認愛上了Callen有什麼難的，人類有一萬個理由愛他。」  
…除去剛剛的兩條，Nate不確定他能不能想出來剩下的9998條。  
美女眨眨眼。「真的不想說說嗎？」她擺足了知心姐姐的模樣。  
「嗯…大概就是這樣？我自己也不清楚，」Nate支支吾吾地承認，然後在Kensi不耐煩的注視下加快語速，「Callen很吸引人，我似乎有點…喜歡他？」  
「No no no。」Kensi大大咧咧地揮揮手，「叫他G，代錶他是你所信任的夥伴和你心仪的人。下次就這麼叫他。…還有，除了——吸引人——這個詞就沒別的了？我還以為你在遣詞造句上是唯一能超過Sam的部份呢…」  
…好像被間接指出了一無是處啊。並且Sam和G早就是被大家廣泛認可的一對兒了，Nate明白自己還未上場就出局了。  
「不一定。」Kensi若有所思，似乎看出他的心境。「唔…你要是能準備一萬條G的優點，我就幫你約他一次好了。」  
…希爾瑞斯？！  
…Nate真的不確定他能不能想出剩下的9998條。  
可是他願意試一試。

＃NG2  
「也許你把他整得太過火了，Callen。」Kensi拍了拍他的肩膀，用下巴指曏一言不發更換襯衫的Nate。「他都不像以前一樣附和你的話，或者蠢笑著説什麽——沒關係，Callen，我很好，被你嚇唬到是我的榮幸——之類。」  
G愉快地彎了唇角微笑起來：「Nate從來不說那樣的話。」可他能想像出來大個子說這話時蠢兮兮的樣子，令他幾乎幸災樂禍，又為如此嘲笑自己的衕伴稍感愧疚，不過轉瞬即逝。  
「你最好去打個圓場。」Kensi眨眨眼，讓自己看上去善良一點，並且Nate就站在他們不遠的地方，她儘量顯出不願意与G「衕流合污」的樣子。「不然他今晚約不到漂亮姑娘，你就會代替她們被發洩似的摁在床上…」  
傻大個一定聽到了，G發現他慌亂中系錯了兩顆扣子。於是若無其事地走到Nate面前（中間不忘瞪了Kensi一眼）拿過男人來不及打好的領帶。  
「Well，Callen，如果是爲了那句玩笑的話…」  
「Shh…」G使他噤了聲，解開他胸口兩顆系歪的扣子，重新整理好。然後理所應當地幫他打上領帶。  
「Eh…anyway，thanks G。」想都沒想就叫了他的名字，這還是第一次。對方驚訝地挑起眉看著他，同時使他能看到那雙動人的藍眼睛。非常清澈的藍色，看上去更年幼了啊。  
「…沒事…Nate。」G報以認真地叫了他的名字，然後一如既往清爽地笑著說，「現在起約不到姑娘的話賴不到我頭上了哦。…太不濟的話就打電話…給Kensi。」  
上帝啊。Nate俯視（√）著這位嬌小（×）的聯邦探員，他狡黠的樣子別這麼可愛。

#原创角色/G

Fugy在清晨的时候难能可贵地去了一趟就近的教堂问候一下上帝他老人家。「请保佑我这次的军火交易能顺利…一切顺利。」他双手合十，划起十字。  
现在他觉得上帝他老人家开了一个小小的，甜美的玩笑。  
至少在他看见那位从天而降的联邦探员的那一刻是这麼想的。  
够白，够俊，而且不偏不倚落在他king size的床上，因为掉落的缘故衣衫不整，简直就是他妈上帝的礼物啊。  
「Feds哈？」Fugy愉快地哼了一声。而此时那位联邦探员——G Callen，犹豫著是先澄清自己是NCIS呢还是找个藉口说什麽我是楼上偷情被踹下来的呢。  
或者闭嘴等救兵比较好。当黑漆漆的枪口压在他大腿根上，闭嘴无疑是最好的选择。（他的枪还在屁股下压著呢。）  
「手里什麽玩意儿…摄像头？」Fugy粗暴地掰开他的手取出那个小东西，不怀好意地上下打量著G。「你是送上门的GV导演吗？」  
Jerk！G暗自咒骂了一句，并且发誓这个老淫魔要是敢把手伸到他屁股上就就势掏枪「过失」杀了他。  
还好Fugy的理智让他还得顾得上自己那批军火生意，所以他只是用拉丁语给副手打了个电话（人傻钱多速来）然后G就被一群人咸鱼翻身，要命的是一只手真的有意无意在他屁股上摸了一把，顺带拿走了他的枪。  
「走吧小马子。」Fugy满意地笑起来。

#Arkady/G

“一起睡好吗？”克格勃的联络官忽然以上扬的语调，一口蹩脚的英语问他。

G Callen惊得喷了一小口名贵的伏特加，握着水晶杯的手抖了抖，像只兔子一样几乎跳起来。他此刻非常想把后腰塞着的勃朗宁朝联络官的脸砸过去提醒一下这里是会议厅不是Arkady Kolcheck抱过他的豪华套房。

年轻的CIA感觉到同僚热辣的目光在他们之间徘徊，以至于他不得不用拉丁语低声咒骂着：“见鬼去吧。”但是没能阻止那道热辣目光，因为老狐狸看上去心情非常好，更加快速（G觉得那老混蛋几乎是喊出来的）地回应道：“你真热情，agent Callen。”

响度刚刚好，在场的每一个人都能清楚地听见。G开始严肃考虑杀人灭口的可能性。好在Taylor，他一直认为是位可爱的CIA同僚的男人，暗地里朝他挤了下眼睛然后用流利俄语宣布散会。

Damn。G在桌下用力踹了联络官一脚，后者脸上闪过吃痛的表情，看过来的眼神却像老师看着捣蛋的学生，头痛无奈又有那么微微的一点…他说不上是什么，宠溺吗？反正他飞快地低下头停止可憎的对视。待到人走茶凉，Arkady搂过他的腰的时候还磨蹭了一会儿，这才起身。目的地不用说，自然是“抱过他”以及“将要抱他”的豪华套房。

他们进门后的第一件事就是接吻。G饥渴了半个月，所以Arkady把他摁在墙上抱紧的时候，G感受到自己的下身猛地抽动了下，嘴唇相触对方吻他吻得很用力，舌尖卷入他的口腔把他刚刚想着的理智和风度全数卷走。G喜欢老狐狸熟练的技巧，而对方对于年轻的口感也相当满意。Arkady在他们分开时揉了揉G的卷发（十年前G还有卷发的时候），手指顺势滑下来抚了抚额头。年轻人从他怀里抬头，清澈的蓝眼睛写满不解的神情，却又舒服得眯起他们。

“刚刚就想这么做了——摸摸你的头。”联络官解释着，然后把他抱到床上。

G熟知接下来发生的一切和“已经没办法躲”这个事实，索性自暴自弃解起衬衫纽扣。“我还是更倾向于我来给你脱衣服。”男人笑起来，双手覆上他的解完纽扣脱掉衬衫。还有西装裤，Arkady对于裤子向来不耐烦，为了避免那些精致的布制品被无情地撕裂，往往都是对方解开皮带，然后G抬起腰让他脱下来。就像现在一样。

可能是这套西装有点紧的缘故。“抬高点。”Arkady在他屁股上拍了一下。后者突然发出一声奇怪的呻吟，于是慌忙捂住嘴，把联络官逗笑了。

“别掩盖。“他扳过G的双手压在头顶。“叫出来吧。”

这句话在Arkady握住他的勃起时有了作用。年轻人发出一声短促的喘息，随着他手掌来回滑动喘息变成了绵长的呻吟，还有他蓝眼睛上湿润的睫毛，忽闪着，so cute。

呑舔和滑入都十分顺利，到了第三根手指时G差点尖叫出来，这就说明他戳到那人的“G”点了。Arkady微笑着再和他接吻了一次，然后把自己的前端顶进他的身体。

第二天早上G惊讶地发现自己没有被电话吵醒，床边是空的在意料之中 而他可怜的手机在床头几乎震碎了。

短信和电话加起来大约有五十多条内容，最新的来自Taylor。

“我们暴露了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *和white collar的crossover

＃01

他的手在抖。Callen輕易就註意到這一點，Caffery指節分明的手從沒那樣微弱地顫抖過，即使是在他握著槍（當然沒有子彈）的時候。他幾乎覺得那個賊祖宗在害怕，現在青年擰轉保險櫃的手像是當年Callen氯化物中毒，顫抖得更厲害。  
「你在害怕。」變色龍探員以一種「你到底行不行」的冷淡語氣告訴他。  
「……」Caffery微微停下手上的活，瞪大眼睛不可思議地看著Callen，「這可是三水吉右衛門的作品哦。稍微錯查哪怕一毫米，我們就會死在這個陰暗的地下室里。」他的聲音發緊，卻還是掩飾不住其中的興奮，「這是藝術！是傑作！不像agent Callen你幼兒園級別的手銬。」末尾不忘譏俏地獻上一句。  
Callen報以他一個冷漠的白眼。「是緻命的藝術。我相信你會很高興死在大師級的作品上可是我沒興趣。」他現在開始想念Sam Hanna，他的好搭檔；還有密閉房間外麵，車上的一大盒甜甜圈。  
這不是迴光返照。Callen默默對自己心理暗示，同時把最後一點希望的目光落在Caffery身上。對方感受到他的期望，露出燦爛的微笑，雖然不太自然。  
然後青年繼續專注于開鎖，左轉五圈貼近5的位置，右轉三圈，最後綫狀圖画到海軍探員已經懶得再觀察。  
突如其來「砰」的一聲，Callen眼裡手快地把Caffery推到相鄰的另一塊地闆上，而他剛剛站過的地方已經被劈頭而來的利刃切碎，白色的陶瓷地磚碎片四散。  
Caffery的臉色很不好。Callen這下可以斷定這個可憐的孩子被嚇壞了。曾經（和現在）的小騙子手腳發軟地攤坐在地麵上，不再試圖掩蓋心有餘悸的神色，蒼白的臉和顫抖的嘴唇。  
Callen猶豫了一下沒有選擇嘲笑他，而是輕輕把手放在他的肩膀上。「明白活著的重要了吧，kid。」再輕輕捏一下，「我們要出去，然後我的甜食全給你。」  
Caffery愣了一會儿然後點點頭，現在他看起來倒是很乖巧，又有點傻乎乎的。  
他再次把手指放在保險櫃上，擰開他的第一轉——  
「唱首歌吧，Gatsby*。」  
同時以輕微的聲音央求似的說道。  
在他慢慢看過來的時候，Callen終於無奈地承認，世上的確鮮少有人能夠拒絕Neal Caffery。  
哪怕是傳奇的G Callen。  
「Please。」這下他真的是央求了，「如果有音樂的話我能平靜下來…不過你嗓子如何？」他刻意用懷疑和挑剔的目光打量著Callen。  
「你想聽什麽？」海軍探員對上那雙和自己相似的藍眼睛。Caffery露出來不及收斂的吃驚神色，他似乎滿以為他衹會瞪他一眼然後一腳踹過來，而前者認真的目光讓他腦海里很快湧出幾個答案——  
「Vitas的Opera。」  
「No way。」  
「……我的太陽。」  
「你還有最後一次機會。」Callen用力把指甲嵌進肉里胖自己的聲音聽上去冷靜一點，而聰明如Caffery自然明白這是他的底線，選擇明智地說出自己真正想要的。  
「——Hero。Mariah Carey的Hero。」他眨了眨自己閃亮的眼睛，「來唱吧，這樣你就真的是我心裡了不起的G——Gatsby。」  
Callen忍不住微笑，他的手最終在Caffery的頭髮上揉了一把，然後哼唱起這首可能是他人生中唱過的最後一首歌。

And then a hero comes along  
第一句出口，青年微微勾起唇角微笑。他再一次撫上了冰冷的旋鈕。

With the strength to carry on  
他小心翼翼地轉動著左邊的第七圈，這次指到了3上。

And you cast your fears aside  
掛著勝利的微笑画出綫狀圖，他知道自己离成功不遠了。

And you know you can survive  
他聽到Callen咬重了「存活」這個詞，他覺得那人的聲音透著溫柔，很好聽。

So when you feel like hope is gone   
想起每一個看過的希望戰勝絕望的故事，現在他的心臟跳動很平穩。於是他旋轉下一個機關。

Look inside you and be strong  
他剋製住自己的顫抖，告訴自己這是最後一次。

And you'll finally see the truth  
這感覺棒極了。他手指沾滿濕潤的汗水十指如飛，他幾乎聽見微不可聞的咔噠聲——

「That a hero lies in you……」  
Callen結束最後一個音節，然後保險櫃門彈出，打開，鑰匙靜靜躺在漆黑的箱子里。  
附帶著一封信，素色的舊頁上衹有一句話。  
「汝乃心之王者。」  
Callen用生硬的日語讀了一邊然後翻譯給他。Caffery有數秒沒緩過神，等那雙湛藍色的眼睛恢複往日的精神，青年脫口而出的第一句竟是：「你唱歌真好聽」。  
「一如既往。」Callen點點頭，然後伸手把坐在地上的青年拉起來，「更重要的是我們活下來了。」  
他當然明白對方閃亮的期待的眼神，所以他清楚地說道：「謝謝你。乾得漂亮，Neal Caffery。」  
對方真誠地微笑，這次Callen能確定這個這個微笑發自內心。「彼此彼此，G Callen。……不過我覺得是時候討論一下車上那盒甜甜圈的歸屬問題了？」顯然他不想暴露太多真實的情感。  
「也許我們可以來一場賽跑？」Callen一本正經地學著對方反問式的逃避回答，并決定將此加入聯邦探員應有的談話技巧中。

＃02

他感到Caffery濃重的喘息聲從身后傳來。「這沒用的小鬼。」他想，忘了自己也爬過不知道多少米的通風口，還有之前對方搭上性命把他從密閉房間救出來的事實。  
「Gatsby…我纍了。」小騙子鼻音偏重的聲線聽起來有點真的很疲憊。  
不過Callen不吃這一套。「你就不想逮捕他們然後踹一腳——報個仇？」卻也不由自主放緩了語氣。  
「“人更善於報仇，多於報恩。因為報恩是種負擔，而報仇是種快感。”」Caffery流利地引用著塔西坨。即使看不見，Callen也相信那雙藍眼睛在角落裡閃閃發亮。  
「Shut that fuck up。」他低低咒駡了一句。「不然我就先把你踹下去。」  
「Copy that，Mr.Gentleness。」他听到青年隐隐的笑意。

五分钟后，他們麵臨著下一場拉鋸戰。通往目標人物辦公室的最後一段通風管，布滿了一片密集的紅外線。  
也許這場交易從一開始就錯的太離譜了。Callen反思，可這對現在的情形毫無用處。  
「你沒說過有紅外防護！」於是他索性抱怨出來。  
「百密一疏，」Caffery無辜地眨眼，即使他看不到，「現在你慶倖有我在了。」  
「是啊，的確。」Callen沒好气地回嘴。「It's all yours，007。」  
「With pleasure。」這麼說著的青年聽起來居然有些異常的高興，下一秒他就從Callen上方爬過，然後重重壓在聯邦探員身上。  
Callen叫罵出聲。而Caffery愉快地對他輕輕「噓」了一聲，比他高出半頭的身高剛好從頭到腳都緊密地貼在他身上，襠部正好壓在他的臀部。  
「……」對這種曖昧又難受的姿勢感到不滿的探員不高興地扭了下身子想讓對方從離開他的身體，結果驚訝地發現——他的扭動讓曾經（以及現在）的小騙子勃起了。微微堅挺的下身該死的頂著他的屁股。  
Caffery先發製人：「上帝啊，我真是太緊張了。一個不小心我就會以這種毫不優雅的姿態被加特林射爛！」刻意低下頭讓Callen看到他無辜的眼神。  
「早就到了RPK的時代了。」Callen輕哼一聲，然後不耐煩地戳了Caffery的下巴。「你最好快點…很難受。」  
青年這次識趣地閉上嘴，手肘撐著底麵，指節探過牆內的內置電線箱緩慢地對付起當下的難題。

良久。  
「最後一根紅外線，被設定為不可拆除——估計是保險起見，高度有二十公分左右，我們從下面鉆過去就好。」Caffery擦了擦額頭的汗珠，對自己的成果（包括軟下來的部位）感到滿意。  
「你先來。」他說著撐起身體讓Callen慢慢鉆過去，然後在狹小空間裡轉個身來看著他。  
Caffery對於自己的硬件標準一曏感到驕傲——迷人的麵孔，修長健壯的身材。然而「神說要有光，於是才有了光」，現在上帝想給他合上「滿足自己的身體」這扇門。  
他的頭，肩膀，性感的腰身，慢慢地穿過紅外線，這很好。但是他的屁股——他挺翹飽滿的臀部，此時被攔在宣佈死亡的紅線外半釐米。  
Caffery一時語塞，他實在想不到一個人居然因為有好看的臀形而麵臨著生死考驗。  
Callen的神情顯然是帶著笑意的。「看來你的珠穆朗瑪峰遠遠超過了阿爾卑斯的等高線。」對方不合時宜地嘲笑他一把，然後手臂越過紅外線，一巴掌拍在他的屁股上。手掌和西服布料之間的拍打發出一聲悶響。「退回去。」他命令道，在對方一點點退回紅外線的束縛後小心翼翼地壓住兩邊的臀瓣。  
「這次，再過來。」Callen的手沒離開過他的臀瓣，緊緊地抓著壓著，似乎努力讓它們平到紅外線之下——如果他中途沒有戲謔地揉捏它們的話。Caffery的私密處在這該死的緊急關頭張揚起來，底闆冰冷的觸感讓他很難受。而他的臀部還被——愛撫著。  
忍著不適慢慢地曏前蠕動，而每一次Caffery的下身和底闆的摩擦，和Callen有意無意地撫觸都讓青年一陣顫動。現在到了關鍵，探員的手明顯用力壓緊了，他也在努力地爬行著。「如果能成功的話……」他飛快地想，身體和思維完全不在一個節奏上。  
最後一點擠壓和難過——成功了。  
Caffery卻仿佛沒看到明顯送了一口氣的Callen，他楞楞地趴在那裡，回想起剛剛完成的假設。  
「如果能成功的話……」  
一定要和Callen滾次床，讓他抓著他臀瓣的手像是收緊了，要乾他。


End file.
